Deceiving in Ikebukuro
by Reimaru
Summary: A day where Kano suddenly visits Ikebukuro and meets the cast of DRRR. This is the story on how the Deceiver met the Informant. Rating might go up


A/N-** Hello and thanks for reading this, this fic features the pairing Izaya x Kano yeah. I ship them so hard like how can you not ship them? Anyways the rating might go up in the later chapters if I decide to do more lol. Please forgive any of the mistakes you might come across orz. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Durarara and Kagerou Project in any way. Durarara solely belongs to Ryohgo Narita and Kagerou Project belongs to Jin**

**Chapter 1 **

Same old place, same old scenery. The young deceiver made his way around town, humming to himself the catchy chorus of Kisaragi Attention. It was another normal day for him, another day of his usual strolls around town.

The people that passed by were all the same, everything was the same. Kano gave a small sigh as he continued to roam the streets freely, carefully maneuvering himself away from the people.

"_This is getting boring…I'll look for someplace new today" _with that thought in mind he quickly took a detour. As he passed by the train station a sudden idea surfaced into his little mind.

"_Come to think about it, I haven't been to Ikebukuro in years. Heh guess it's decided."_ With a satisfied grin, Kano ventured in the station and immediately hopped onto the next train to his destination.

The trip didn't take long as Ikebukuro was just a few stations away, swiftly the deceiver got off the train and eagerly looked around. His eyes gave an excited gleam as he saw the sea of people. The amount of people here was at least twice the amount from back home.

Kano took the nearest exit and finally made it out of the station, taking in the surroundings along the way. "This place sure changed a lot" he mumbled to himself as he walked around town. There were new buildings and shop lots which were all new to him, and then again it's been awhile since he visited this place.

As he neared a certain area Kano suddenly found himself being blocked by an overwhelming shadow and a flyer was thrust into his face. "Long time no see mister, would you like some sushi? It's cheap, we have good discounts." Being slightly taken aback Kano stopped and slowly took the flyer. "Hm? Izaya is that you?" while Kano skimmed through the contents of the flyer the burly man suddenly spoke up.

Giving his trademark grin Kano shook his head and replied "Sorry but I'm not Izaya, thanks for this by the way. I'll stop by later." And with that he walked off, eager to find his next stop. The man stared at the fading deceiver that soon disappeared within the crowd and thought to himself '_Izaya's friend maybe?' _without any solid proof the man shook his head and resumed work.

The streets soon began to be congested with students as Kano neared the local high school. Since it was late afternoon school had ended and all the students were roaming around. Without really focusing he bumped into a boy with similar blond hair. "Ah um sorry about that! You should watch where you're going Kida-kun" the blond haired boy, Kida was pulled up by his companion.

"Hey he bumped into me first so don't apologize man." Kida gave a grumble as he patted his back, ridding any dust that was stuck on him. "Are you alright?" a soft voice came from the back of the two boys and instantly a smile was forged on Kida's face. "Ah of course I'm alright, this sort of thing is totally normal for me ahaha the falling part that is." With that he gave a what seemed to be a supposed seductive smile and winked at the girl.

"Don't mind him Sonohara-san, he's always like this." The raven-haired male gave a wry smile and turned back to Kano, "Sorry if we bothered you." Kano gave a light laugh and patted the boy "Ahaha it's alright, it was my fault anyway." Kida turned around and stared at Kano, suddenly a big frown came upon and replaced his smile.

"You…" he started and suddenly pulled his two friends pass Kano, "K-Kida-kun? What's wrong?" his friend gave a yelp of surprise as he was pulled away "He's bad news, let's just go Mikado" and with that the trio disappeared within the crowds of high school students.

"_Heh, Ikebukuro sure is filled with interesting people" _unperturbed by the sudden hostility shown by a total stranger, Kano gave a chuckle and continued walking.

Soon, the infamous Animate building came into view and Kano stood and stared. "Uwaaah it's falling, it's falling!" a sudden scream distracted his attention from the building and his gaze landed on the source of the sound.

The girl was donned in a complete black and was holding a wobbly pile of manga and light novels. Her companion, another young make with looks that reminded Kano of a fox who held similar amounts of books was panicking. With a chuckle Kano walked towards them and caught the falling books with grace.

"Oh, hey thanks a lot!" the girl gave a sigh of relief and thanked the deceiver. "Wow you just swooped in like the main protagonist of a manga, amazing!" the man laughed and the girl soon followed suit.

"You're right! Hey doesn't this sound like a shoujo scene? What if I'm a heroine now? Wow that'd be cool!" seeing the two laughing Kano gave a little chuckle of his own "Ahaha you people are interesting, I like that"

The two soon ceased their laughter and they both introduced themselves "I'm Yumasaki and this is Erika, nice ta meetcha hero" Yumasaki gave a grin as he exchanged hand shakes with Kano who replied with his own cat grin "Kano Shuuya, a pleasure"

"Hey… you kinda remind me of Izaya" Erika suddenly spoke up and Kano gave a confused smile, it was that same name the sushi man said.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long? Togusa's grumbling already" suddenly a man with a beanie made an appearance behind the two anime fanatics and Erika instantly hopped over to the side of the man and bounced in excitement "Hey Dota-chin look look, doesn't he remind you of someone?"

"Hm?" following her gaze he looked at Kano "You..does Izaya have a brother?" he looked serious and stared Kano down. Feeling a little uncomfortable Kano spoke up "Sorry but I don't really know who this 'Izaya' person is, mind telling who is he? He sounds pretty famous."

Slightly surprised by his answer the man laughed and took the books from Kano "If you're gonna stay in Ikebukuro you'll find out eventually, I'm Kadota by the way guess we'll see you later" turning his back on Kano he looked at the other two "Come on you two, we've wasted too much time today."

"Bye Kano, see ya later!" Erika gave a wave with her free hand and followed Kadota "See ya later Hero" with a grin Yumasaki walked off too and the deceiver was alone again. Today was certainly filled with interesting things but now what mattered to the deceiver was to find out who this 'Izaya' was.

He continued wandering around the streets and for the second time today there was yet another scream, although this time the scream was much more manly.

"IZAYAAAAAAAA!" as quick as he could Kano made his way towards the sound, eager to find out who this 'Izaya' person is as now could be the only chance.

The nearer he got to the sound the bigger the crowd was. Thanks to his small frame Kano got to the front easily and saw what was happening. There was a blond haired male donned in a bartender outfit and a raven haired male in a fur coat despite the hot weather facing off against each other.

The blond seemed more riled up compared to the raven haired male, Kano noted. "I told you to never show your face in Ikebukuro again didn't I you damned flea!" the blond growled as he swung a stop sign, much to Kano's amusement at the other male who had a sadistic smile plastered on his face.

"Oh my my Shizu-chan, what a pleasure to see you here" he chuckled as he dodged the incoming sign with a side step. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" the blond charged at the male who now Kano recognized as Izaya.

The fight kept on going and the crowd was filled with ooh's and ahh's . Kano gave a hearty laugh as the two continued their fight. If this was how Ikebukuro was always like no doubt this would become his new favourite place.

"Fighting is bad, no fighting Shizuo." The same burly man from the sushi place suddenly appeared and held Shizuo down. "Ah it's the sushi man" before he knew it Kano spoke up and the man looked at at him "Oh you Izaya's friend, you want to eat sushi now?" the man gave a friendly smile as he continued to hold a thrashing Shizuo down.

"Simon what're you doing?! Let me go!" Shizuo screamed and thrashed but to no avail. Soon the crowd dispersed as the fight was over, leaving only Kano and Izaya who laughed at the pitiful sight.

"So I take it that you're my supposed friend Simon mentioned?" Izaya stood next to Kano and asked, his sadistic smile never leaving his face. "Are you not friends Izaya?" Simon asked and momentarily released Shizuo "Tch, who'd wanna be friends with a flea." Shizuo spat, it was more of a statement than a question. "I'll let you off this time, don't you dare come here again!" with a cigarette in his mouth the blond stormed off, grumbling.

"I have to work, please come eat our sushi Izaya's friend" and Simon left as well. The two stared at each other, as if they were observing the other party. The older male brought his hand up "Orihara Izaya, and you are?" putting his hand in Izaya's in a firm grip Kano replied "Kano Shuuya, nice to finally meet ya"

Izaya gave a laugh "Seems like you heard about me huh, I'm flattered" he gave a little bow to emphasize his words. "I suppose so heh" Kano gave a smirk of his own and out of nowhere Izaya inched closer and now their noses were just a few centimeters apart.

"Your eyes…they're a nice shade of red. Doesn't seem like contacts either, interesting." Izaya commented as he stared into the deceivers eyes. "Quite observant aren't you" Kano gave a light smile as he stepped backwards, alarm bells going off in his head, telling him to be cautious of the taller male.

"Well I do work as an informant. You seem pretty observant yourself shorty. Kano Shuuya huh, I'll remember you." With a smirk the informant turned and left.

"Shorty huh..how unpleasant" giving a small huff Kano turned to the direction of the train station. "Guess it's time to head back, Kido's gonna be worried if I don't show up~" talking to himself the deceiver left the area _Orihara Izaya…out of all the interesting things today he was takes the cake. Guess I'll be visiting more often._

And so ends the little deceivers day in Ikebukuro

**I hope it was okay haha, please read and review and maybe follow or favourite if you liked it ;u; thanks for reading!**


End file.
